


Night Lit

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Astray
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: As night falls, Three checks in.





	Night Lit

**Author's Note:**

> September 10, 2014. for dog_daies, August 3rd, 2011, 'night is a world lit by itself'

Three hesitated at each doorway, quiet, not wanting to disturb anyone. He was just checking in, after all. It was a calm evening, past dusk...

Even he would sleep soon.

Kazahana was flipping through a guide to flowers and plants native to the area. She'd found it elsewhere in the base and been thrilled and promptly asked Three if she could borrow it. Three saw no reason why not. He'd long since learned what was and wasn't safe to touch when out in the jungle. It rarely mattered in a mobile suit anyway.

Kazahana's mother, Loretta, was cleaning guns and inventorying grenades and honestly, Three thought it was safer to let her be. He'd found her files, marked classified, and promptly given himself permission to read them.

Reed was attempting a tower of beer cans between radio calls and what looked like a hand-held electronic card game. At least the cans would be recyclable. Three told himself that if the man hadn't already pickled himself from all the alcohol, he wasn't going to do it on this assignment.

Still, Three hesitated just a moment and wondered if he might replace all the beer in the cafeteria fridge with tea. But then Reed would probably spike it. Reed wasn't very different from other officers Three had encountered.

Elijah was out, looking up at the sky even though the base's security lights were blocking out most of the stars. Three wanted to offer to turn them off, but he really couldn't. And if Elijah went out further, the jungle cover would be too thick to see the sky.

Gai was working on his mobile suit, which wasn't anything of a surprise. They had talked, a few times, but this didn't seem like an evening for talking. Not when Gai's fingers were flying over the keypad in the cockpit and he seemed lost in his own world.

Three lingered at the door to his own quarters--

And then turned to return to Elijah. Maybe, just for a moment, he could turn off the lights and together, they could see the stars.


End file.
